With respect to the estimation of the level of energy related to the travel of a vehicle, a car navigation device known in the related art estimates the quantity of energy consumption necessitated as the vehicle travels by estimating a vehicle travel pattern and predicting the quantity of fuel consumption in correspondence to each road link based upon the estimated travel pattern and searches for the route requiring the least fuel consumption (see Patent Literature 1).